The Young Apprenticeship - The Secret Rebellion Series Book 1 Set 1
This is book 1, set 1 of The Secret Rebellion Series. Allegiances - The Young Apprenticeship - Allegiances Polls~ What should Spotpaw's warrior name be(please pick one :)? Spotwhisker Spottail Spotfur Spotpelt Should Spotpaw ever get a mate? Yes, Rosewillow No Yes, Icepaw Yes, other(please tell me who in the comments :) Should Goldenstar ever have a mate? Yes, Bloodpelt No Yes, Adderdust Yes, other(please tell me in the comments :) What should Poppypaw's warrior name be(please choose one :)? Poppyheart Poppycloud Poppysong Poppysplash Should Poppypaw ever get a mate? Yes, Adderdust Yes, Leappaw Yes, other(please tell me who in the comments :) No What should Leappaw's warrior name be(please choose one :)? Leapfire Leaptail Leapwhisker Leapclaw Should Leappaw ever get a mate? Yes, Poppypaw Yes, other(please tell me who in the comments :) No Chapter 1~ Spotpaw glanced at his sister, Poppypaw. The two cats had just been made apprentices, along with another tom cat with the name Leappaw. The only wrong thing about this is that the three of them where only two moons old. Leappaw was formerly a loner. His mentor was a warrior named Bloodpelt. Poppypaw's mentor was Adderdust, the deputy, and Spotpaw's was Goldenstar. She was the vile leader of DuskClan. I thought that we where going to be apprentices at six moons....I guess we get to be apprentices early. Spotpaw thought. The young tom didnt know. Poppypaw cheered on herself, her friend and her brother along with the whole Clan. "Leappaw! Poppypaw! Spotpaw!" the cats of DuskClan yowled. Goldenstar, a golden she-cat with mottled and russet patches and light amber eyes, stood on the long branch. She glared down at Spotpaw. He doesnt understand how hard his life will be from now on....Neither does Poppypaw. I think that Leappaw does. He was abused. Goldenstar then stared at the white and peachy-brown tom. His bright yellow eyes werent bright, like Poppypaw's or even slightly shining, like Spotpaw's. They where dull. Spotpaw slowly walked to his mother, Dapplemoon. The beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat was watching the newly made apprentices. "Are you proud of us?" Spotpaw muttered. "Of corse." Dapplemoon purred, her voice calm. The warrior began to lick her son's forehead. "I love you." Spotpaw purred. "I love you too, Spotpaw." Let them have their time....he will treasure moments like that. Goldenstar thought. Chapter 2~ The next morning, Spotpaw woke up in the apprentices' den. He couldnt remember what happened after he had a small chat with his mother. Next to him was Leappaw and on the other side of him was Poppypaw. My friends surround me.... Spotpaw purred quietly. Goldenstar disturbed the peace as she crashed into the apprentices' den. "Get up, fools!" Goldenstar hissed. Spotpaw's eyes widened as he stood up. I guess Goldenstar's in a bad mood today...Maybe its because the gathering with DawnClan is in three days... "I said get up! All of you!" Goldenstar mewed and harshly kicked Poppypaw and Leappaw in the flanks. Spotpaw was shocked at this. Leappaw grunted and stood up. Poppypaw did soon after. "Training starts in 10 minutes. Meet me and your mentors at the Training Cave!" Goldenstar commanded. "Shes in a great mood..." Leappaw muttered half to himself and half to the other apprentices. Poppypaw nodded. "Lets go to the Traning Cave!" Poppypaw exclaimed happily and rushed out of the den. Leappaw smiled. "Always the first one out of the cave..." he purred. Spotpaw smiled. "Always." he nodded in agreement. "Anyway, lets get going." Leappaw mewed. The two toms made their way out of the den. Spotpaw stared around camp. Most of the cats where sharing tounges, including Palestone and his mate, Lightdapple, who was expecting his kits. Rosewillow was also chatting with the medicine cat apprentice, Icepaw. DuskClan actually looked normal, but it wasnt, and the young apprentices didnt realize this. Chapter 3~ Leappaw and Spotpaw then walked to the Training Cave. Leappaw glared at the forest around him. Why would DuskClan do this? Leappaw sighed under his breath so that Spotpaw couldnt hear as the two toms walked into the Training Cave. Poppypaw's fur was matted with blood already and she was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. Bloodpelt was standing over her. Spotpaw's eyes widened. Why would Bloodpelt do that!? Leappaw's face didnt show any surprise as he stared at his mentor. "You guys should have come here earlier. Young Poppypaw here could have sparred with you two. Now you know the punishments of being late." Goldenstar growled. Leappaw nodded, his eyes showing slight hatred for Goldenstar and mostly sympathy for Poppypaw. Spotpaw stepped forward to pick up his sister but Bloodpelt shoved him back. "Leave her. Lets begin training." Goldenstar growled. Spotpaw nodded, his eyes very wide now. But what if she dies? I cant live without Poppypaw... Bloodpelt hissed at Spotpaw. "Now Bloodpelt, be a little nice. After all, his sister might be dead by the end of training." the leader purred and rubbed against Bloodpelt's flank. Bloodpelt nodded firmly. Lets just get this over with... Leappaw thought silently to himself. He knew that by the end of training, he would have his first scar already. Spotpaw knew this now as well. After training, oddly enough, Leappaw and Spotpaw didnt have any permanent scars. Their fur was just matted with blood in most places and they where so tired that they could barley walk. "You guys did okay today. I except more from you though. Now carry Poppypaw to Icepaw and Nightraven." Goldenstar mewed, her head high. Spotpaw picked up his slightly older(only a minute older) sister and began to carry her back to camp. Leappaw followed, staring at the ground infront of him. Halfway through the trip it was awkwardly silent. No one talked. Not once. Then, Leappaw broke it. "I'll carry her this half back." Spotpaw nodded and set his knocked out sister on the ground with a sigh of releif. Spotpaw had never carried anything for so long. Leappaw picked up Poppypaw in his jaws and gently set her onto his back. The three young apprentices walked back to camp without saying another word. Chapter 4~ When they got back to camp, Leappaw speed walked to the medicine cats' den immediatley. Spotpaw followed. Nightraven took an unsurprised glance at Poppypaw. "Training?" She asked. Spotpaw and Leappaw nodded. Nightraven stood up and walked to a large patch of many herbs. She picked up a few different herbs and patched up Poppypaw's wounds after gently washing her fur. "She must stay here for a few days. You guys get some sleep in the meantime." Nightraven mewed. Spotpaw opened his mouth to reply but then decided not to speak. He just nodded, licked his sister's muzzle and walked to the apprentices' den. Leappaw did the same. ... Goldenstar stared at the blood splatters scattered around the Training Cave's walls. They where permadent. Goldenstar purred at the horrid sight. "Beautiful. Soon, DuskClan will take DawnClan!" Goldenstar growled. Bloodfur purred and nodded. Adderdust glanced at the dreamy look on Goldenstar's face as she stared at Bloodfur. They are perfect for eachother. Both evil, bloodthirsty and I hate them both. But for now, I must act like them. Adderdust smiled evily. "One day soon." Adderdust mewed. Goldenstar snapped out of a daze and glanced at Adderdust. "Yeah. Toms, lets get back to camp." Goldenstar mewed and walked out of the Training Cave. Bloodfur followed and so did Adderdust. ... The next morning, Spotpaw woke up before any other cat. He wanted to talk to his mother. He silently crept into the warriors' den and nudged his mother awake. Dapplemoon and Spotpaw both walked out of the den. "Bloodfur hurt Poppypaw..." Spotpaw muttered. Dapplemoon let out a wince, showing her emotional pain. "I-I know..." Dapplemoon whispered. Spotpaw nuzzled his mother. "I bet she will be fine...." Chapter 5~ About a moon later, Spotpaw had five scars. Leappaw had six. Poppypaw had only two. Why would they still be doing this to us?! Spotpaw thought to himself. MORE COMING SOON!